White Flag , Portuguese Version
by misslonely8059
Summary: Porque existem coisas que não se pode recusar... Zoro&Robin, presente para a minha amada Cristianny *-*


**White Flag**

_Porque existem coisas que não se pode recusar..._

**Disclaimer**: One Piece pertence ao Oda-sama.

* * *

( _**I know you think that **_)

( **_I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that_** )

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOoooO~**

_- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer a você... Kenshi-san..._

**...**

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando Zoro abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo a brisa fresca tocar-lhe o rosto gentilmente. Seu corpo estava pesado e suas costas doíam, o que provavelmente fora resultado de uma noite agitada e muito _mal-dormida _no convés do Thousand Sunny. Oh, claro... certamente uma noite muito ruim_, _por mais que a expressão pareça não combinar com Roronoa Zoro, que estava acostumado a dormir _bem_ em qualquer lugar que seja. Mas não era de se estranhar, de qualquer modo.

Na noite anterior, os pitaras do Chapéu de Palha promoveram mais uma de suas agitadas festas, dessa vez para comemorar a recuperação de Ussop após uma gripe bem leve. O motivo não parecia ser dos melhores, mas para o capitão daquele navio **qualquer motivo **era digno de festa e ninguém reclamava disso. Pelo menos não até a manhã seguinte, quando a maioria deles acordava com uma ressaca terrível, o que normalmente não era o caso de Zoro. Por infortúnio, _normalmente _não quer dizer _sempre_ e, naquela manhã, o espadachim estava sem dúvida sentindo o peso daquelas incontáveis garrafas de vinho e o efeito delas sobre seu corpo. Levantou com cuidado e percebeu que sua cabeça também doía bastante.

_"Merda... nunca bebi tanto assim antes..." - _ele pensou, enquanto caminhava pesadamente em direção à cozinha resmungando qualquer coisa como _um-pouco-de-água-vai-fazer-bem _e observando sem muito interesse a bagunça do local: muitas cadeiras estavam reviradas, havia copos e pratos espalhados pelo chão, manchando-o de gordura e restos de bebida. O violino de Broock estava esquecido num canto do convés e uma das cordas estava partida. Em uma das laterais do navio havia uma rachadura gigantesca que sem dúvida havia sido obra do cozinheiro quando ele arremessou Luffy contra a parede por qualquer motivo que Zoro não recordava direito, mas Franky certamente iria reclamar quando percebesse que seu precioso navio foi ferido e...

_...mas que merda, Zoro!_ Por que sua cabeça estava doendo tanto? Será que realmente havia exagerado tanto assim com a bebida na noite anterior?

Ele achava que não... e estava certo: sua dor de cabeça nada tinha a ver com a bebida ou com a noite ruim que tivera. Não, definitivamente. Aquela dor de cabeça tinha um nome... cabelo escuro e olhos incrivelmente azuis.

Parou de caminhar e uma estranha corrente elétrica percorreu todo o corpo do espadachim no instante em que as palavras daquela mulher ressoaram tão vivas em sua mente que seus ouvidos quase foram capazes de escutá-las de novo.

**...**

_- Kenshi-san, eu..._

**...**

Ele sabia que estava corando e isso o irritava. Afinal, por que ela tinha que ter dito aquelas coisas? Para irritá-lo, ele se convenceu. Oh, sim... porque não havia nenhuma outra explicação possível: Nico Robin disse aquilo unicamente para irritá-lo, ele não tinha a menor dúvida! E ainda assim, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Naquelas palavras... naquela voz tão sensual sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido que...

- Você é estúpido, Zoro! – ele disse bruscamente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Continuou caminhando até a cozinha, ou pelo menos era isso o que ele pensava e não conseguiu deixar de se sentir surpreendido quando abriu a porta à sua frente e percebeu que estava no banheiro do navio. Deixou escapar um suspiro de decepção e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia com freqüência, afinal. Deu mais alguns passos e parou diante do espelho: estava com uma cara péssima, reflexo da noite ruim que tivera. Ou teria sido por causa da declaração súbita que recebera?

De qualquer forma, não importava, uma vez que ele estava disposto a esquecer completamente aquelas palavras. Eram apenas palavras, certo? Palavras não significavam nada e geralmente eram esquecidas no tempo. _**Deveriam**__ ser esquecidas..._ dilaceradas. Fatiadas em milhões de pedacinhos e jogadas no mar para que Zoro nunca mais pudesse ouvi-las. Não, ele não queria ouvir outra vez. _Ele não se renderia, nunca! _

Por tanto, a única coisa que deveria fazer era agir como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Eles continuariam sendo nakamas, certo? Nada deveria mudar. Não por causa de palavras tão _inúteis e irritantes_. Zoro nunca foi bom com palavras, de qualquer forma. Estava decidido: não pensaria mais nisso. Lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro, prometendo a si mesmo que, dessa vez, chegaria à cozinha.

... uma promessa que ele nunca cumpriu, de fato. Porque a primeira coisa que ele viu quando saiu do banheiro foi aquele céu azul que eram os olhos dela. _Daquela mulher_... Por que será que a vida adora brincar assim com as pessoas? Sim, porque Roronoa Zoro queria ver o diabo na sua frente, mas não aquelas nuances de azul ou aquele sorriso que, ele sabia muito bem, era _só dele_.

Ficou completamente catatônico, seu coração batendo desenfreado por dentro. Zoro amaldiçoou internamente a maldita hora em que resolveu sair daquele maldito banheiro. Será que não poderia ter passado o maldito dia trancado ali dentro? Não era uma má idéia. Não quando Nico Robin aproximava-se tão perigosamente dele.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes quando sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta, mas logo recuperou o autocontrole. _Não precisa ter medo dela, lembra? _Aquelas palavras não mudariam nada entre os dois, tudo permaneceria exatamente igual. _Sempre_. Não havia motivo para pânico.

"C_ontrole-se, imbecil_…" – ordenou-se e só então voltou a abrir olhos e a encarou heroicamente.

- Parece que todos ainda estam dormindo – ela disse com certa malícia em seu tom de voz quando parou de andar, ficando apenas a alguns poucos metros de distância dele. Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dela, o mesmo brilho que ele viu no dia em que ela se tornou parte daquela tripulação... ou será que era o mesmo brilho da noite passada, quando ela disse _aquilo._..? Zoro sentiu que perdia o controle outra vez. Olhou para os lados e várias gotas de suor começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto quando ele percebeu que os dois estavam _sozinhos_ ali. A situação não poderia ser pior, verdade?

ERRADO! _As coisas sempre podiam piorar_, era o que ele pensaria mais tarde.

Voltou a olhar para ela e notou que o sorriso estava maior e... _infernos_, por que ela estava se aproximando ainda mais dele? O rosto dela era pura satisfação, ele percebeu. Oh, sim... ela deveria estar se divertindo muito com a situação e aquilo o deixava ainda mais irritado e nervoso.

"_Ela está brincando com você, seu idiota_..." – seus instintos gritavam **PERIGO, PERIGO** com letras escuras e bem maiúsculas e Zoro chegou à conclusão de que não havia outra escolha, por hora: ele precisava fugir...

- ... vou voltar a dormir – ele disse com dificuldade, descartando qualquer possibilidade de conversação e já começava a se afastar a passos rápidos em direção aos dormitórios quando sentiu que uma mão delicadamente segurava o seu braço esquerdo e que uma nova onda de adrenalina estava sendo liberada em seu sangue, espalhando-se rapidamente por suas veias e logo dominava seu corpo e paralisava seus músculos, deixando-o incapaz de tomar qualquer atitude. Robin se aproximou o bastante para reduzir a zero a distância que os separava e praticamente colou seu corpo nas costas do espadachim.

Ele nem ao menos teve tempo de raciocinar àquela proximidade inesperada e tão pouco à leve carícia que as unhas dela faziam ao percorrer seu braço, quando escutou aquele sussurro baixo em seu ouvido:

- Espero que tenha _bons sonhos_... Kenshi-san.

Depois, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado, afastou-se dele com um sorriso ainda maior e sumiu pelos corredores do Sunny tão rapidamente quanto havia aparecido. Zoro sentiu que seu rosto _queimava_ e ele levou algum tempo até que conseguisse de fato raciocinar direito e controlar sua respiração novamente.

"_Merda..."_ – ele pensou, cerrando os punhos, extremamente irritado.

E durante todo aquele dia, Roronoa Zoro _**se recusou **_a dormir, porque ele sabia muito bem que tipo de sonhos teria...

* * *

(_** But if I didn't say it, while I'd still have felt it **_)

(_** Where's the sense in that? **_)

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOoooO~**

O dia seguiu sem grandes acontecimentos, exceto pelo fato de que os Mugiwara tiveram de limpar todo o navio e essa atividade levou bastante tempo, principalmente porque Luffy fazia questão de não levar a limpeza a sério e achava _muito divertido_ atrapalhar seus companheiros. Ussop, Chopper, Broock e Robin não pareciam se importar, mas Nami perdeu a paciência com o capitão por diversas vezes e, como conseqüência, Franky teve de largar por muitas vezes o serviço de esfregar o chão para fazer reparos nos locais em que Luffy era arremessado e somente quando Sanji explodiu e ameaçou deixar Luffy sem comida durante o resto do dia, as coisas ficaram mais calmas e o jovem Mugiwara começou a trabalhar duramente pelo bem do seu próprio estômago.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando a limpeza estava concluída e mesmo com o calor quase insuportável que fazia, a normalidade voltou ao Sunny e todos os tripulantes seguiram com suas rotinas: Nami estava trancada em sua sala desenhando um mapa da última ilha em que estivera; Franky andava muito SUPER fazendo os últimos reparos pelo navio enquanto Sanji estava na cozinha com Luffy, Chopper e Ussop. Broock estava no posto de vigilância tentando consertar seu violino e Zoro estava no convés treinando, enquanto Robin lia um de seus preciosos livros.

Ou pelo menos era isso o que todos pensavam. Mas Zoro sabia muito bem que Nico Robin estava ali unicamente para _irritá-lo._ Para deixá-lo louco com cada um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos e seu olhar carregado de malícia. _Aquele olhar_ que, Zoro sabia mais do que nunca, pesava mais do que qualquer um daqueles enormes pesos que ele levantava.

"_Concentre-se, idiota...!"_ – Não era algo tão incomum, de qualquer forma, afinal Robin sempre adorou provocá-lo, certo? Ele poderia seguir com total normalidade, ignorando-a como sempre fez. Ignorando aquelas palavras e... a_queles sentimentos_...

"_**Mas por quanto tempo, Zoro? Por quanto tempo você seria capaz de agüentar a provocação de Nico Robin? Por quanto tempo você conseguiria ignorar aquelas palavras – que teimam em soar em sua mente como uma melodia agradável que você não consegue esquecer – sem ficar totalmente louco?"**_

"_... Maldita mulher!"_ – ele pensou irritado, soltando os pesos no chão com cuidado para não danificar o navio. Respirava pesadamente e, sem dúvida, _não era_ por efeito do treinamento – _"Você só pode estar ficando louco, seu idiota!"_

O espadachim passou as mãos no rosto com força, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, embora soubesse que qualquer tentativa de ignorar o assunto seria inútil. Oh, sim... Porque Nico Robin não era o tipo de mulher que se deixaria ignorar tão facilmente. E Zoro sabia muito bem disso. Ele sabia que ela não iria desistir e não iria deixá-lo em paz nem mesmo em pensamentos. Ele precisava fazer algo a respeito. Sim, tinha de fazer algo e tinha de fazer _logo_, antes que Nico Robin o deixasse maluco de vez. Não... _você não pode se render, Zoro..._

- Algum problema, Kenshi-san?

Zoro estremeceu. Olhou para ela e encontrou aquelas nuances de azul encarando-o com aquele habitual sorriso que ele _tanto odiava_. Infernos, por que ela tinha que sorrir desse jeito? _E por que seu coração está batendo tão rápido, Zoro?_

Já estava quase abrindo a boca para respondê-la de um modo _não-tão-gentil_, quando a voz de Broock gritando eufórico do posto de vigilância que podia ver uma ilha chamou-lhe a atenção e desviou o foco de seus pensamentos.

- YO-HOHO, ESTOU VENDO, ESTOU VENDO UMA ILHA, ESTOU VENDO COM MEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS! YO-HOHOHO! OH, MAS É CLARO, EU NÃO TENHO OLHOS... PORQUE SOU APENAS OSSOS, YO-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO.

Luffy saiu da cozinha aos prantos, com um enorme pedaço de carne em uma das mãos, acompanhado de Chopper e Ussop. Os três correram até uma lateral do navio de modo que pudessem ver a ilha que se aproximava e confabulavam sobre as possíveis aventuras que estavam por vir. Nami apareceu na parte superior do Sunny dando as ordens para aumentar a velocidade do navio e foi prontamente atendida por um apaixonado Sanji, um sempre empolgado Franky e um _não tão contente _Zoro, que resmungava qualquer coisa sobre _por-que-tenho-que-obedecer-a-essa-maldita-mulher,_ mas que não hesitou em obedecê-la, já que isso afastava _**certos pensamentos desagradáveis**_ de sua mente, mesmo que por poucos instantes. Robin apenas se limitou a fechar o livro que estava lendo e olhar com um delicado sorriso a agitação de seus nakamas.

- Oe, Nami... que tipo de ilha ela é? Será que é uma ilha de inverno? Sugoooi, vamos fazer uma guerra de neve!

- Haha, é bom que estejam preparados, crianças, porque o Grande Capitão Ussop tem um plano secreto para vencer qualquer guerra na neve. Aliás, já contei daquela vez em que eu derrotei com um único tiro um monstro da neve que tinha mais de 300 metros de altura?

- SUGOI, VOCÊ É INCRÍVEL, USSOP! - Chopper não pôde conter a admiração.

- Eh? Será que vamos encontrar outro monstro da neve assim nessa ilha? Shishishi... – os olhos de Luffy brilhavam de alegria mediante àquela possibilidade; alegria esta que não fora compartilhada por Ussop, que perdeu toda a compostura só de imaginar tal coisa.

- Es... espera um pouco, Luffy... minha doença n_ão-posso-encontrar-monstros-da-neve-com-mais-de-300-metros-de-altura _está começando a me afetar... arg... argh... - e se jogou no chão do navio revirando os olhos e fazendo seu tão conhecido teatro.

- AHHHH! USSOP ESTÁ PASSANDO MAL, UM MÉDICO, UM MÉDICO! ALGUÉM CHAME UM MÉD... - e antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase, Chopper recebeu um golpe certeiro na cabeça e caiu ao lado de Ussop, desmaiado.

- IDIOTAS! TODOS VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE IDIOTAS! SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBEM QUE O CLIMA ESTÁ EXTREMAMENTE QUENTE? COMO PODERIA SER UMA MALDITA ILHA DE INVERNO COM TODO ESSE CALOR? - Nami gritava enquanto uma veia pulsava na sua cabeça.

- Ahn? Então não vamos encontrar monstros da neve com mais de 300 metros? Que coisa mais sem graça... - Luffy dizia tristemente, fazendo pouco caso da ira da navegadora.

Ao contrário de Ussop, que recebeu a notícia com muita alegria e recuperou os sentidos no mesmo instante.

- HAHAHA! Eu não falei que não havia nada a temer? O Grande Capitão Ussop está aqui para protegê-los de qualquer monstro da neve que ouse nos atacar, HAHAHAHAHA... UWOOOO! - e, mais uma vez, ao chão.

- EU ACABEI DE FALAR QUE NÃO TEM NEVE NENHUMA, IMBECIL! - agora, já eram duas veias descontroladas na testa da navegadora.

- Que seja... SANJI, ESTOU COM FOME! - Luffy voltou a caminhar em direção à cozinha com um rastro de decepção no olhar e um dedo no nariz, resmungando que _só-queria-brincar-com-um-monstro-da-neve._

Robin levou uma mão até a boca e tentava encobrir um riso baixo, enquanto ficava de pé para conseguir ter uma melhor visão da ilha que se aproximava. Sentia a brisa fresca tocar seu rosto e balançar seus cabelos, até que um ponto negro no ensolarado céu lhe chamou a atenção.

- É uma ilha de verão, Senshou-san. – ela disse quando Luffy estava quase alcançando a cozinha – E parece que está havendo uma festa lá... – apontou para o objeto escuro que corrompia a beleza do céu.

Luffy olhou na direção em que o dedo de Robin apontava e percebeu no céu um balão gigante na forma de dois macacos que seguravam uma faixa verde onde se podia ler um **FESTIVAL DE VERÃO** com letras grandes e coloridas. O Sorriso do capitão dos Chapéus de Palha voltou no mesmo instante.

_Festa. Diversão. __**Muita comida**_. Foram as primeiras quatro palavras que lhe vieram à mente antes de correr até os desmaiados Chopper e Ussop e sacudi-los de toda forma para que acordassem e compartilhassem a alegria com ele, o que, de fato, não demorou muito a acontecer e logo os três estavam de pé e braços entrelaçados, pulando e gritando animados. Também não demorou muito para que Broock se juntasse a eles.

- Esses idiotas... – Sanji ascendia um cigarro enquanto observava sem muito interesse a animação de seus nakamas. Era realmente incrível que eles ainda tivessem energia para gastar depois da festa que celebraram na noite anterior e depois do dia agitado que passaram limpando o navio. – Eles não cansam nunca?

- Parece que tem umas mulheres bem estranhas ali... – Franky disse enquanto olhava para a ilha através de um binóculo, o que imediatamente chamou a atenção de Sanji.

_Mulheres..._ Oh, era tudo o que o cozinheiro precisava para se sentir tão empolgado quanto seus nakamas. Ele deixou o cigarro cair no chão e correu até Franky.

- ONDE? DÊ-ME ISSO, CIBORG DE MERDA! – tomou o binóculo das mãos de Franky e logo em seguida empurrou o ciborg para longe sem controlar sua força, o que acabou causando alguns danos no mastro do navio, onde o corpo metálico do carpinteiro fora arremessado. Enquanto isso, Sanji tinha a visão do paraíso: na entrada da ilha, algumas mulheres dançavam trajando roupas que pouco cobriam seus corpos perfeitos e bronzeados. Os olhos do cozinheiro pareciam duas bolas de fogo queimando a 360º – OHH, O QUE É ESSE FOGO QUE ESTÁ QUEIMANDO EM MEU PEITO? SINTO QUE ESTOU SENDO ARRASTADO POR ESSA CORRENTEZA CHAMADA AMOR... – deixou o pequeno aparelho óptico cair no chão e, de olhos fechados, começou a girar numa dança apaixonada, enquanto proclamava lamúrias de amor. Tão empolgado estava que nem percebeu que Franky já estava de pé e muito irritado atrás dele.

- OE, ISSO NÃO FOI NADA SUPER! POR QUE VOCÊ ME BATEU, SEU...

- ESPEREM POR MIM, _MADEMOISELLES_! SEU LINDO PRÍCINPE ESTÁ...

Eles disseram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguiram terminar suas frases, uma vez que Franky pisou no binóculo e perdeu o equilíbrio no exato instante em que esbarrou em Sanji, fazendo com que o corpo do cozinheiro caísse no mar. Da outra ponta do Sunny, Luffy e Broock soltavam altas risadas, enquanto Ussop e Chopper corriam para averiguar o estado do cozinheiro.

- AHHH! SANJI CAIU NO MAR, SANJI CAIU NO MAR! – o médico gritava enquanto atravessava o navio em desespero e logo a pequena rena se jogava na água com a melhor intenção de resgatar seu companheiro e completamente esquecido de que esse tipo de atitude apenas atrapalhava.

A gargalhada de Luffy e Broock só se tornou maior, o que fez com que Nami perdesse a paciência de vez e, depois de um barulho de alguma coisa batendo contra o chão e de uns gemidos abafados, não se podia mais ouvir as risadas estridentes do capitão e do músico.

- ZORO! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – ela ordenou após silenciar seus nakamas. O espadachim estava de pé, braços cruzados, com as costas apoiadas numa lateral do navio e uma sobrancelha erguida, encarando o olhar assassino da navegadora.

- Ahn? Por que eu deveria? Tenho certeza de que o cozinheiro estúpido está bem e... – mas antes mesmo que Zoro pudesse terminar a frase, Ussop interveio com significativos sinais de preocupação em sua voz.

- Não, Zoro... Sanji não está se mexendo e não consigo mais ver o corpo de Chopper.

- Parece que há um pouco de sangue na água... – Robin havia se unido a Ussop na lateral do navio e dizia com total tranqüilidade enquanto olhava para a água – Será que algum monstro marinho comeu nosso doutor?

- **NÃO DIGA COISAS TÃO ASSUSTADORAS, ROBIN**! – Nami e Ussop gritaram em uma única voz, desesperados só de pensar em tal coisa, enquanto Franky chorava, igualmente aterrorizado pelas palavras da morena, e pulava no mar gritando um _eu-vou-salvar-vocês,-caras_.

A arqueóloga apenas sorriu gentilmente em resposta e, alguns instantes depois, Franky saia da água com seus dois nakamas desacordados e, com a ajuda de Ussop, o médico e o cozinheiro foram cuidadosamente deitados no chão. Nami aproximou-se deles visivelmente preocupada, principalmente com Sanji, que sangrava pelo nariz e parecia estar desmaiado. Será que a pancada contra o corpo metálico de Franky fora tão forte assim?

Ela logo descobriria que não. Quando chegou perto o bastante, percebeu que o sangramento nasal do cozinheiro nada tinha a ver com o golpe que recebeu e que seus olhos estavam em forma de coração.

- Mellorine… mellorine... – ele dizia com uma expressão alegre no rosto enquanto _sonhava_.

Nami fechou os olhos e as mãos com força.

- **Que tipo de **_**sonhos**_** você está tendo, seu pervertido**? – ela disse, tentando controlar a _quase-incontrolável_ vontade que tinha de golpeá-lo, mas seus anseios assassinos foram deixados de lado quando escutou os gritos de Luffy e Broock anunciando que já estavam quase chegando à ilha.

Apenas mais alguns minutos e o Sunny ancorava na praia sem qualquer dificuldade. Uma música alta e tropical soava por todo o lugar, mas não era o bastante para abafar o som dos risos e das vozes animadas das pessoas que circulavam pela ilha. Todos pareciam usar pouquíssima roupa, principalmente as mulheres, o que provavelmente era conseqüência do extremo calor que fazia e não era estranho, então, o fato de Sanji ter se _animado_ a ponto de desmaiar. Mulheres sempre foram sua grande fraqueza, afinal.

Luffy foi o primeiro a descer do navio, seguido por Sanji, que mal despertara e já estava resolvido a não deixar aquelas _maravilhosas deusas_ que dançavam na praia nem mais um instante longe de seu amor indomável.

Franky desceu logo em seguida, acompanhado de Broock, Ussop e Chopper e os quatro logo se uniram ao capitão e saíram empolgados para explorar a ilha e aproveitar a festa.

- OE, PARA ONDE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE... – Nami gritava, mas era inútil, uma vez que seus nakamas já estavam longe o bastante. Deixou escapar um suspiro de decepção – Idiotas... só espero que não se metam em problemas. – Mas no instante seguinte, um sorriso largo se formou nos lábios da navegadora – Bem, quem se importa com esses idiotas? Vou ficar mais tranqüila sem eles por perto, de qualquer forma...

Ela começou a caminhar até o quarto para trocar de roupa e enfim poder sair do navio, mas foi então que percebeu que ainda havia um Mugiwara ali com ela. Dois, na realidade.

- E você, o que vai fazer, Zoro? – perguntou sem muito interesse enquanto caminhava e observava como o espadachim embainhava cada uma de suas espadas.

- Eu não sei. Contanto que eu possa beber um pouco, não ligo pro resto. – Zoro respondeu igualmente sem interesse.

- Oh, o de sempre! Só tome cuidado para não se perder. – Nami sabia que qualquer conselho desse tipo era inútil, afinal Zoro se perderia de um jeito ou de outro. Mas também não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de deixar o espadachim nervoso.

- Do... do que está falando? Eu _**não vou**_ me perder, idiota! – ele disse enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava a navegadora se afastar, com visíveis traços de irritação em seu rosto. No fundo, Zoro sabia que se perderia, por mais que ele nunca fosse admitir isso. Bem, não importava, de qualquer forma, porque naquele dia era exatamente isso o que ele queria: se perder pela ilha. Andar e andar até que estivesse longe o bastante de tudo e de todos. Longe _dela_... E se encontrasse um bar, ainda melhor! Talvez um bom porre fosse o que ele precisava para colocar os pensamentos no lugar e...

- Posso ir com você, _Kenshi-san_?

... ou talvez não.

Zoro sentiu um terrível frio no estômago e automaticamente olhou para trás, o pânico visível em seu olhar. Robin acabava de sair da cabine que compartilhava com Nami, onde havia entrado minutos antes para trocar de roupa, o que só piorava as coisas, na opinião de Zoro. _**QUE MERDA, que diabos ela achava que estava fazendo vestindo tão pouca roupa? **_Oh, sim... o tempo estava quente e eles estavam numa maldita ilha de verão, mas ela **REALMENTE** precisava usar um short _tão_ pequeno e uma blusa com um decote _tão_ grande que Zoro quase conseguia ver...

"_PARE DE PENSAR NISSO, SEU IDIOTA!"_ – e o espadachim não sabia se o que o deixava mais nervoso era a roupa que ela usava ou a pergunta que ela havia feito... ou talvez o fato de que ela estava sorrindo tão _inocentemente_, mas ele sabia que **inocente** não era bem a palavra para definir Nico Robin e seus sorrisos. Por pouco não deixou escapar um _**NÃO**_ ríspido de seus lábios, mas a voz de Nami veio primeiro e o silenciou.

- O que...? Por que você quer ir com esse idiota, Robin? – Nami parou de caminhar e estava tão surpresa quanto o próprio Zoro.

- Já vi essa ilha em um livro de recomendações históricas e parece que a construção mais antiga daqui é o bar da cidade. Não fica muito distante da praia e, se não estou enganada, o dono do estabelecimento é de uma família tradicional que guarda alguns artefatos antigos... Eu apenas queria conferir se isso é verdade. – ela respondeu simplesmente, enquanto caminhava até o espadachim.

"_Só pode ser brincadeira..."_ – ele pensou, mas não era. Robin dizia a verdade. E ele pôde constatar isso no instante em que percebeu que o olhar dela estava perdido em alguma parte da ilha e que ela mantinha uma expressão pensativa, aquela que ela sempre tem quando o assunto é algo relacionado à história**. Mas que droga**... Por que os artefatos históricos tinham que estar justo naquele maldito bar? A vida realmente adora brincar com as pessoas...

- Ah, claro... – Nami deu de ombros e então desviou o olhar para Zoro, que ainda estava um tanto perplexo e sem saber direito o que responder.

- E então... Posso ir com você, Kenshi-san? – ela voltou a perguntar quando já estava bem perto dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"_**NÃO**__, você __**não pode**__, maldita mulher!"_ – era o que ele queria ter dito. Mas Zoro sabia muito bem que as coisas não iriam acabar com uma simples recusa de sua parte. Afinal, Nico Robin estava interessada no bar e nada neste mundo faria com que ela desistisse de ir até lá e mesmo que Zoro dissesse **NÃO**, nada impediria que aquela mulher _ocasionalmente_ fosse pelo mesmo caminho que ele, certo?

Além disso, Nami continuava parada esperando pela reação dele. O que ela pensaria caso ele recusasse o _inocente_ pedido de Robin para ir com ele até o bar? Não que ele se importasse com o que a navegadora pensasse dele, mas não estava nem um pouco interessando em ouvir os reclames ou os questionamentos da ruiva, caso ela começasse a suspeitar de algo. Oh, sim... porque uma recusa levantaria muitas suspeitas nas atuais circunstâncias, não é mesmo? Afinal, qual era o problema de ir até o bar na companhia de um nakama?

O problema é que o nakama era Nico Robin. Mas Nami nunca entenderia isso e Zoro não tinha a menor intenção de explicar. E não havia outra saída... Respirou pesadamente e tomou coragem para enfim responder.

- Tsc, faça o que quiser...

Ele disse enquanto desviava o olhar e tentava manter a postura fria e, logo em seguida, deu as costas para ela e começou a andar em direção a uma das laterais no Sunny para então pular fora do navio. Robin o seguiu sem dizer uma única palavra. Não precisava, de fato. O brilho em seus olhos e o doce sorriso que se formou em seus lábios falavam por si só.

... e Nami podia jurar que nunca viu a arqueóloga sorrir daquela maneira...

* * *

( _**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder**_ )

( _**Or return to where we were**_ )

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOoooO~**

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao bar da cidade e, assim como Robin havia dito, realmente parecia ser uma construção muito antiga, embora estivesse muito bem conservada. O lugar era enorme e sofisticado de mais para ser um simples bar, as paredes eram construídas com pedras retangulares de cor cinza, o mesmo material que constituía a escadaria que levava à porta de entrada. Por dentro, o ambiente era agradável e bem iluminado e, assim como em toda a ilha, o clima era de festa. Havia estátuas estranhas e objetos antigos por toda a parte e se não fosse pela grande quantidade de pessoas que bebiam no local, Zoro estaria seriamente desconfiado de que o lugar não se tratava de um bar, mas sim de um museu.

- Incrível... – ao contrário de Zoro, que parecia bem decepcionado com o lugar, Robin estava bastante animada e seus olhos brilhavam mais que uma dúzia de diamantes enquanto ela observava um vaso antigo e com alguns símbolos estranhos em sua superfície – Essa escritura... é _concani_. Esse vaso provavelmente tem mais de 2.500 anos.

- 2.856 anos, para ser mais exato, Senhorita.

A voz vinha detrás do balcão, onde um homem ruivo, jovem e muito bem vestido sorria com certo deslumbre enquanto olhava para Robin.

- Você é o dono deste lugar? – a arqueóloga perguntou e começou a caminhar na direção do ruivo com aquele famoso sorriso em seus lábios.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita. Sou Habiki e, sim, sou o dono deste lugar! Estou realmente encantado em receber aqui alguém que se interesse por meus preciosos artefatos.

- São realmente valiosos!

Robin olhava ao redor visivelmente interessada e Zoro não conseguia entender o que poderia ter de tão interessante naqueles objetos velhos e sem graça.

"_Não importa, de qualquer forma."_ – ele pensou enquanto caminhava até o balcão para pedir uma boa dose de saquê, tentando ignorar o fato de que Nico Robin estava numa mesa bem próxima, conversando _animadamente_ com aquele cara ruivo sobre idiotices históricas.

Zoro deveria agradecer a Habiki mais tarde, já que era graças a ele e a todos aqueles artefatos estúpidos que ele tinha que Robin havia esquecido o espadachim naquele balcão e, assim, Zoro poderia beber com tranqüilidade durante toda à tarde, sem ter que se preocupar com os olhares e os sorrisos ou as provocações da arqueóloga. Era graças ao ruivo _idiota-e-metidinho-a-intelectual_, que agora estava servindo um vinho caríssimo e _**por-conta-da-casa **_para Nico Robin, que Zoro poderia esquecer, pelo menos pelo resto da tarde, aquelas _malditas palavras_ que aquela mulher lhe disse na noite passada. Sem dúvida era por causa daquele _mauricinho__-__esnobe-e-sem__-__graça_ – e que estava **definitivamente** flertando com Nico Robin – que Zoro teria uma tarde inteira para refletir e colocar os pensamentos no lugar antes de ter que dizer a Nico Robin que as coisas entre eles _jamais_ iriam mudar.

Oh, sim... ele definitivamente precisava agradecer a Habiki! Era unicamente por causa daquele _cara estúpido_ que Zoro estava agora... sem ela. E, por alguma razão que ele não sabia explicar, aquilo o estava deixando incomodado e durante toda a tarde, que ele pensou que seria tranqüila e agradável, o espadachim não conseguiu parar de olhar para aquela _estúpida mulher_ enquanto ela conversava com aquele cara e, infernos! A bebida parecia ter um gosto horrível!

_E por que você está tão irritado, Zoro?_ Não havia motivo para se sentir assim, certo? Afinal, tudo o que ele queria era que Nico Robin o deixasse em paz e era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo. Então, por quê? Por que aquela sensação de frio no estômago não passava e por que aquela bebida deixava um gosto tão amargo?

"_Você está ficando louco, seu idiota... completamente louco!"_ – ele pensava enquanto tomava mais um copo de saquê e desviava o olhar daquela mulher.

- Você é uma mulher encantadora, Nico Robin. Se não tiver planos para essa noite, você não gostaria de ficar aqui e ver o show de fogos de artifício comigo?

O ruivo perguntou e Zoro quase cuspiu fora todo o saquê que estava bebendo. _**Mais que merda!**_ Ele fechou os olhos, com visível irritação e forçou a bebida a descer. Afinal, seria melhor que as coisas fossem assim, não é mesmo? Ele poderia ter uma noite bem tranqüila longe daquela mulher...

"_.__.. enquanto ela se diverte com outro homem!"_ – pensou, e se sentiu terrivelmente irritado com a possibilidade. Voltou a olhar para Robin e estremeceu quando viu que ela sorria de uma maneira _muito _gentil e que Habiki segurava e beijava delicadamente uma das mãos dela.

- Estou certo de será uma noite inesquecível, Senhorita. Vou reservar a melhor vista da cidade apenas para nós dois.

"_Merda! Onde está aquele cozinheiro estúpido quando se precisa dele?"_ – o espadachim continuou bebendo com irritação e tentando inutilmente controlar a raiva que estava sentindo por dentro e ele não sabia explicar exatamente porque estava se sentindo assim.

Não era problema dele se Robin iria ficar a noite inteira com aquele _cara estúpido_, certo? Oh, não... Zoro não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Ele estava a ponto de dizer a ela que não podia aceitar seus sentimentos, de qualquer forma. Por que se preocupar se ela ficaria com outro homem? Seria melhor assim, não é mesmo? Seria melhor para os dois se fosse assim...

Definitivamente, ele não tinha que se incomodar com nada disso! Ele não tinha que se incomodar com o fato de que aquela mulher estava se deixando _seduzir_ por aquele ruivo patético, ou com o fato de que o imbecil estava se levantando da cadeira e indo se sentar bem ao lado dela. _**Que importância isso tinha, uma vez que você estava disposto a esquecer as palavras dela, Zoro?**_ Que importância tinha se os dois estavam tão próximos e se seus olhares estavam tão fixamente ligados? E que importância tinha se Habiki colocava a mão na perna dela e começava a fazer leves carícias com a ponta dos dedos e, pouco depois, começava a subir aquela mão curiosa até que...?

Zoro não sabia, mas aquilo importava. E importava **muito**.

Ele terminou de beber e colocou o copo vazio no balcão com mais força do que deveria e logo em seguida pediu a conta com tranqüilidade, mas seu olhar estava tão terrivelmente mortal que o garçom estremeceu e entregou a conta sem chegar muito perto. Depois de pagar, Zoro simplesmente levantou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta e nem mesmo se dignou a olhar Nico Robin por uma última vez.

Incrivelmente, não teve qualquer dificuldade em encontrar a saída e quando enfim abriu a porta e respirou o ar puro daquele alaranjado entardecer, sentiu-se realmente aliviado. Em parte, ao menos. _Ela ficou lá dentro, Zoro_... Ficou com aquele cara! Mas ele não tinha o direito de se sentir incomodado com isso, certo? Não podia e não deveria se sentir assim! Afinal, não é como se ele sentisse qualquer coisa por ela. Ah, que merda! _Você está tão confuso, Zoro..._

Começou a descer as escadas a passos firmes e já estava apenas a poucos degraus do chão quando escutou a porta do bar se abrindo.

- Achei que você fosse ficar um pouco mais – ela disse enquanto fechada a porta atrás de si e começava a descer as escadas lentamente.

Zoro deteve seus passos, mas permaneceu de costas e não sabia se realmente queria encará-la depois de tudo. Sentia seu sangue ferver por dentro, mas tentou se controlar e não esboçar qualquer reação fora do normal. Afinal, aquela _mulher estúpida_ apenas queria deixá-lo louco e ele não iria permitir. Não iria se render para ela nunca!

- Não me importo se você quiser ficar – ele permanecia de costas e dizia rispidamente – Posso encontrar o caminho de volta sozinho.

- Eu acho que não, Kenshi-san – e mesmo que Zoro estivesse de costas, ele sabia muito bem que Robin estava sorrindo e isso o deixava ainda mais irritado. Fechou as mãos com força e respirou pesadamente.

- Você não ia **ficar** com _aquele cara_? – as palavras simplesmente escaparam sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para evitar, mas se amaldiçoou no mesmo instante por ter sido tão fraco a ponto de perguntar isso. _Isso não é problema seu, Zoro! Então por que te incomoda tanto?_

- Oh, então você ouviu? – ela parou de andar quando estava a três degraus de distância dele e o espadachim sentia que seu coração podia pular para fora do corpo a qualquer instante – Tem alguém mais importante com quem eu quero passar a noite... Kenshi-san.

Zoro perdeu o ar por alguns instantes, mas logo obrigou seus pulmões a trabalharem novamente. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e fechou os olhos, tentando não perder a cabeça de uma vez por todas. Maldita mulher! Malditas palavras que tinham esse maldito poder de deixá-lo sem palavras! Mais que inferno, c_ontrole-se, Zoro! _

- Ah, é mesmo? – ele disse quando enfim conseguiu dizer qualquer coisa – Você parecia **muito** próxima dele, se quer saber.

- É o que você acha? – ela perguntou sorrindo. O sorriso... aquele maldito sorriso! – Mas eu só estava interessada nos artefatos e na história da cidade... – um, dois, três passos, ele contou. E quando percebeu, Nico Robin estava no mesmo degrau que ele e Zoro quase conseguiu sentir o calor do corpo dela e aquela respiração descompassada em seu ouvido – Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Kenshi-san.

- Na... não sei do que você está falando, mulher! – ele disse rispidamente enquanto descia os últimos poucos degraus que o separavam do chão. Sentia seu rosto queimar e já não sabia mais se era de raiva ou de constrangimento. Ou se eram as duas coisas.

- Oh, pois eu acho que você... – a continuação da frase nunca veio e tudo o que Zoro ouviu em seguida foi um gemido baixo e imediatamente olhou para trás. Não soube explicar exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas quando viu Nico Robin tombando a única reação que teve foi a de correr de volta até a escada e segurá-la em seus braços para impedir que ela caísse.

Reagiu por instinto, claro! Mas logo se arrependeu. Oh, sim... Talvez fosse melhor ter deixado que ela caísse, não é mesmo? Assim, o espadachim não teria que olhar para ela tão de perto. Não teria que sentir a respiração dela misturando-se com a dele ou aquele perfume agradável que ela tinha. Não teria que sentir aquelas curvas geometricamente perfeitas do corpo dela bem ao seu alcance e nem teria sentido _cada músculo_ de seu próprio corpo reagir ao toque tão inesperado.

- Você não precisa ter ciúmes, porque para mim... só existe você... Kenshi-san... – ela disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dele e Zoro percebeu... Percebeu que aquele olhar era completamente diferente de quando ela conversava com Habiki ou de quando admirava os artefatos históricos há alguns instantes atrás. Aquele olhar termo e provocativo, que oscilava entre o mais puro carinho e o mais selvagem desejo... Aquele olhar era, definitivamente, _só dele_!

_E o que você deveria fazer, Zoro?_ Ele deveria recusar, sem dúvida. Sim, aquele era o momento perfeito. O momento de dizer para ela que eles nunca poderiam dar certo. Ele tinha um sonho, afinal. Ele seria o melhor espadachim do mundo e não permitiria que nada ficasse no caminho de seu maior objetivo. _Você prometeu isso para Kuina, lembra?_ Então, por quê? Por que Nico Robin teve de aparecer em sua vida? E por que as palavras não saiam? Será que era realmente tão difícil assim recusar os sentimentos dela?

O rosto do espadachim já não era mais vermelho. Estava _roxo_, sem conseguir balbuciar uma única palavra e ele já não tinha mais certeza de que estava mesmo respirando. Bem, não era algo realmente estranho, não quando aquela mulher estava assim tão perto, _roubando todo o seu ar... _

_E como você poderia, Zoro?_ Como ele poderia dizer a uma mulher como Nico Robin que ele não podia aceitar os sentimentos dela? Como ele poderia dizer para ela que as coisas entre eles nunca iriam mudar e que ele _**não**_ sentia e nem nunca sentiria _nada_ por ela, quando na verdade tudo o que ele queria...

_... Tudo o que ele queria era..._

_

* * *

_

**F L A S H : B A C K**

_21 horas atrás..._

**O clima estava bastante agradável e Sanji parecia particularmente inspirado naquela noite, quando anunciou para Nami e Robin que o jantar delas seria servido no convés do navio, e não na cozinha, como era de costume. **

**- A noite está tão bonita que eu achei que seria um desperdício não aproveitá-la! – ele dizia enquanto conduzia suas preciosas damas até o convés, onde uma mesa enorme havia sido minuciosamente preparada com muita sofisticação e bom gosto, o esperado do cozinheiro. – Além disso, hoje eu preparei um jantar especial para... – mas quando o loiro chegou ao convés, percebeu que ele e suas queridas senhoritas não haviam sido os primeiros a chegar ali.**

**- Ranji, a romida está rótima! – Luffy estava sentado na cadeira de uma das extremidades da mesa e falava com a boca cheia de carne.**

**- Que mesa bonita, nee-chan! Fiquei até emocionado! – Franky disse com um enorme sorriso enquanto secava algumas lágrimas no canto do olho.**

**- Yo-hohoho, de acordo! Eu poderia comer até sentir meu estômago se contorcer de dor! Oh, mas é claro... eu não tenho estômago, PORQUE SOU APENAS OSSOS! YO-HOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**- HAHAHAHA! Que enrraçado, Rroock! **

**O cozinheiro mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo! Uma veia já começava a pulsar nervosa em sua testa e seu rosto não negava a profunda vontade que ele tinha de enforcar aqueles três. Então ele havia passado o dia inteiro trancafiado na cozinha planejando aquele romântico jantar para Nami e Robin, só para que aqueles _estúpidos_ estragassem tudo? **

"**_Não mesmo!"_ – O loiro pensou antes de começar a andar em passos firmes na direção de seus nakamas.**

**- _SEUS MALTIDOS_, O JANTAR DE VOCÊS ESTÁ NA COZINHA! ESSA MESA ERA APENAS PARA NAMI-CHAN E ROBIN-SWAN! – já estava quase alcançando a mesa e o pescoço de Luffy, quando a silhueta de Zoro num canto isolado da mesa e bebendo uma garrafa de vinho branco com tranqüilidade lhe chamou a atenção. **

**_O vinho_... oh, o precioso vinho branco que havia sido comprado na última ilha em que eles estiveram e que Sanji havia guardado com todo o cuidado para uma ocasião especial, e agora aquele _espadachim-de-merda_ estava bebendo como se fosse uma bebida qualquer! **

**Aquilo já era de mais para o cozinheiro!**

**- MARIMO ESTÚPIDO, LARGUE ESSE VINHO AGORA MESMO!**

**- Ahn? E por que eu deveria? – Zoro olhava para Sanji com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão desafiadora no olhar.**

**- ESSE VINHO ERA PARA NAMI-CHAN E ROBIN-SWAN! – o cozinheiro estava visivelmente descontrolado.**

**- Ah, é mesmo? – o espadachim se limitou a desviar o olhar e voltou a beber, fazendo pouco caso da ira do cozinheiro, mas quando percebeu que o loiro estava se aproximando perigosamente dele, parou de beber e voltou a encará-lo seriamente – O quê? Você quer brigar? **

**- ESPADACHIM DE MERDA, COMO SE ATREVE...? **

**- Sanji-kun, pode me servir um pouco de _donburi_? – a navegadora pediu gentilmente enquanto sentava-se à mesa. Ela realmente não se importava em ter que dividir aquele _jantar romântico_ com seus nakamas, especialmente naquela noite, em que ela parecia estar de tão bom humor. **

**- Agora mesmo, Nami-chaaaaaan! – o cozinheiro atendeu ao pedido da ruiva no mesmo instante, esquecendo completamente que estava no meio de uma briga com o _marimo-idiota_. – E você, Robin-swan, o que posso servi-la? – Robin sentou-se na cadeira à frente de Zoro e se limitou a sorrir para o cozinheiro antes de desviar o olhar para o espadachim. **

**- Só quero um pouco de vinho, se me permite. – ela disse simplesmente, o olhar fixo nas nuances verdes de Zoro, que também passaram a encarar o céu azul dos olhos dela no instante em que escutou suas palavras.**

**- Imediatamente, minha querida Robin-swaaaan! – Sanji olhou rispidamente para Zoro e resolveu que não permitiria que sua preciosa arqueóloga tomasse do mesmo vinho que aquele _espadachim-de-merda_ havia corrompido. Por isso, pegou outra garrafa de vinho branco e abriu para atender ao pedido da morena.**

**- Sanji, agora eu quero um pouco daquelas batatas fritas! – Luffy disse quando o cozinheiro terminou de colocar o vinho na taça de Robin e logo a expressão de gentileza no rosto do loiro evaporou como gás* e deu lugar a uma expressão de indiferença e sutil irritação.**

**- Então pegue você mesmo! Não estou aqui para te servir, idiota! **

**Apesar da rudeza com que Sanji falava, Luffy não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com suas palavras, ao contrário. O capitão sorriu e esticou os braços para pegar as batatas no outro lado da mesa e aproveitou para pegar também alguns pedaços de _teriyaki_, antes que Franky e Broock devorassem tudo e não restasse mais nada para ele.**

**- Que bom que Ussop está doente, assim sobra mais comida! – teve a ousadia de dizer antes de encher a boca de comida.**

**- Idiota! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Nami replicou da outra extremidade da mesa, indignada com a falta de sensibilidade do capitão.**

**- E por falar nisso, onde está a nossa rena? Não me diga que ele ficou doente também! – Franky perguntou com a boca cheia e os olhos do capitão cintilaram ao escutar aquilo. **

**- Chopper está doente também? LEGAL! Sanji, posso comer a parte dele?**

**Todos olharam surpreendidos para Luffy. Afinal, como aquele cara conseguia ser tão egoísta assim? Nami já estava prestes a dar voz às palavras nada gentis que tinha em mente, mas Franky se pronunciou primeiro.**

**- OE, NEM PENSE NISSO, MUGIWARA! – o ciborg ficou de pé e, pela expressão de seu rosto, estava bastante irritado.**

**- Isso mesmo! – Nami olhava fixamente para Luffy – Que tipo de capitão você é, seu idiota? **

**- É, QUE TIPO DE CAPITÃO VOCÊ É? – Franky ainda gritava agitado – É CLARO QUE QUEM VAI COMER A PARTE DE CHOPPER SEREI EU! **

**Nami olhou perplexa para o Ciborg e quase não conseguiu acreditar no que estava escutando. Sentia seu _bom-humor_ esvair-se e, por alguns instantes ficou incapaz de tomar qualquer atitude, mas assim que recuperou o controle de seu corpo a primeira reação que teve foi a de levantar, pegar uma cadeira e acertar com força contra a cabeça de Franky, que caiu no chão quase desacordado.**

**- VEJA O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO, SEU IMBECIL! – uma veia pulsava sem controle na testa da ruiva. Luffy e Broock começaram a rir e não pararam nem mesmo quando Nami olhou para eles com aquele olhar mortal que fazia qualquer um tremer. – E VOCÊS, DO QUE ESTAM RINDO? **

**- Oh, que assustadora você é! Meu coração até poderia sair pela boca de tanto medo. Yo-hoho, mas é claro que eu não tenho coração, PORQUE SOU APENAS OSSOS, YO-HOHOHO!**

**A navegadora já estava pronta para acertar o músico com a cadeira, mas Sanji agiu primeiro e Broock levou um chute inesperado.**

**- _Caveira-de-merda_, quem você pensa que é para brincar assim com minha querida Nami-chan? **

**Luffy não conseguia controlar sua risada e Nami estava cada vez mais irritada, enquanto que Robin tentava a todo custo esconder seu sorriso com uma das mãos e Zoro seguia bebendo, sem dar muita importância ao que acontecia ao seu redor.**

**- Tsc, esses idiotas... – o espadachim não conseguiu evitar dizer num murmúrio baixo.**

**- O que foi que disse, Marimo de merda? – Sanji o encarava extremamente irritado, mas Zoro nem ao menos se dignou a olhar para ele.**

**- Nada... eu não disse nada! – ignorou e continuou bebendo, mas Sanji parecia realmente ter escutado o que o espadachim dissera e não deixaria isso tão barato assim. Começou a andar na direção de Zoro e estava prestes a lhe dar um chute, ao mesmo tempo em que Nami estava prestes a acertar Luffy com a cadeira que ainda tinha nas mãos. **

**Foi nesse momento que Chopper apareceu no convés.**

**- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – ele gritou, assustado com a cena que via e seu grito chamou a atenção de todos. – O QUE VOCÊS ESTAM FAZENDO? E POR QUE FRANKY E BROOCK ESTAM DESMAIADOS?**

**- Chopper! Que bom que você não está doente! – Luffy disse com um largo sorriso e Nami perdeu a paciência de vez.**

**- MAS NÃO ERA VOCÊ QUEM ESTAVA AGORA MESMO DIZENDO QUE QUERIA COMER A PARTE DELE? – sem conseguir mais agüentar, a navegadora acertou a cadeira na cabeça do capitão e ele caiu, sangrando pelo nariz.**

**- AHHHHH! LUFFY ESTÁ MACHUCADO! UM MÉDICO, UM MÉDICO! ALGUÉM CHAME UM MÉDICO – a pequena rena corria de um lado para o outro, em desespero, até que então teve seu momento de epifanía – Oh, o médico sou eu! **

**Em seguida, foi verificar o estado de seus três nakamas que estavam desmaiados. Sanji já havia se afastado de Zoro há algum tempo e ascendia um cigarro para tentar conter a raiva. _E pensar que essa noite deveria ser romântica..._ Como ele poderia programar um jantar romântico com suas lindas donzelas naquele navio cheio de malucos? **

**Nami largou a cadeira no chão e voltou ao seu antigo assento, ainda bastante irritada, mas sentiu-se infinitamente melhor quando Robin lhe ofereceu uma taça de vinho e um sorriso amigo.**

**Franky, Broock e Luffy já começavam a recuperar os sentidos graças aos cuidados de Chopper e Sanji já começava a pensar com desgosto que sua noite e seu maravilhoso jantar, preparado com tanto esmero e carinho para suas lindas damas, estava arruinado, quando uma sombra na porta da cozinha chamou a atenção de Luffy e o capitão gritou de pronto:**

**- USSOP! VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO! – Luffy sorria com animação e todos os olhares se voltaram para o atirador do bando, que acabara de chegar ao convés. **

**Há três dias, Ussop se quer conseguia levantar da cama, acometido de uma gripe bem leve, mas que conseguiu roubar-lhe todas as forças. Chopper diagnosticou que ele levaria, pelo menos, uma semana para se recuperar totalmente, logo não era tão incomum assim que todos estivessem surpresos com a sua súbita presença.**

**- É claro que ele está vivo, idiota! Chopper já tinha dito que era só um resfriado. – Sanji disse enquanto apagava o cigarro.**

**- Humf! E você acha mesmo que eu seria vencido por um simples resfriado? – Ussop estava parado com as mãos apoiadas na cintura e uma expressão de superioridade em seu olhar – É claro que não! Eu sou o Grande Capitão Ussop e...**

**- Como ele pode ter se recuperado tão rápido? Você é incrível, Chopper! Tenho certeza que ele só melhorou por sua causa! – Nami encarava o médico do bando com um sorriso delicado em seus lábios, enquanto Ussop perdia totalmente a compostura por ter sido ignorado. **

**- Idiota, não vá pensando que eu vou ficar feliz com esse elogio! – e, apesar de suas palavras, Chopper corava e estava visivelmente feliz. **

**- SUPER! Agora que já estamos todos aqui, vamos jantar! – Franky dizia enquanto sentava-se novamente e voltava a comer. Broock foi o primeiro a acatar a idéia, seguido por Luffy e Ussop, que logo começaram a disputar o último pedaço de pizza. Chopper sentou-se ao lado de Nami e os dois começaram a conversar animadamente sobre o sucesso da recuperação de Ussop. Zoro permaneceu indiferente a tudo e Robin continuava apenas olhando a agitação de seus nakamas com aquele famoso sorriso em seus lábios.**

**Sanji deixou escapar um suspiro e enfim se conformou com a situação. Não tinha jeito, afinal. _Se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles_, certo? E foi exatamente isso o que o cozinheiro fez. **

**Logo já não havia mais sinais de irritação ou de desconforto da parte de nenhum deles e o jantar seguiu bem animado, com Luffy tentando roubar a comida dos pratos vizinhos e Ussop contando suas histórias fantásticas, enquanto Broock comia o *_ensopado-do-amor_ e levava alguns gritos de Sanji, que dizia _que esse-prato-era-para-nami-chan-e-robin-swan!_ **

**Quando a comida finalmente acabou, Luffy resolveu fazer um brinde à recuperação inesperada de Ussop e Broock começou a tocar uma música alegre com seu violino. **

**- FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! – o capitão anunciou enquanto levantava da mesa e corria pelo convés, seguido por Ussop e Chopper. Franky convidou Nami para dançar, mas acabou recebendo um golpe de Sanji, que resmungava qualquer coisa como q_uem-você-pensa-que-é-para-chamar-minha-preciosa-nami-chan-para-dançar,-ciborg-de-merda _e logo em seguida, os dois começaram a brigar.**

**Somente Zoro e Robin permaneceram sentados à mesa desfrutando da tranqüilidade da noite e da bebida que ainda restava e o espadachim estava realmente impressionado com a quantidade de álcool que aquela mulher estava ingerindo. Não que ele se importasse, _claro_. Mas sem poder evitar, ele havia contado quinze taças de vinho branco, nove de _saquê_ e mais oito de _shochu_ que foram levadas aos lábios rosados de Nico Robin. Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Ela nunca bebia dessa maneira! E por que o olhar dela parecia tão perdido? **

"**_Não é problema meu, de qualquer forma..."_ – ele pensou enquanto tentava se concentrar em sua própria bebida e esquecer o assunto. Tentativa inútil, uma vez que Robin estendeu o braço e já estava puxando uma nova garrafa de vinho para si. Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha e não conseguiu mais se conter!**

**- Oe, desde quando você bebe tanto assim? – ele perguntou apoiando os braços na mesa e inclinando o corpo para frente.**

**Robin olhou para ele um pouco surpreendida, mas logo sorriu ternamente.**

**- Você está certo... Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. – e, apesar de suas palavras, encheu a taça de vinho outra vez e voltou a beber.**

**O espadachim não disse nada, mas continuou olhando para ela e analisando suas expressões. Definitivamente, havia algo errado com aquela mulher e ele chegou a essa conclusão não apenas pelo fato de que ela estava bebendo mais do que o habitual, mas também porque havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos todas as vezes que ela olhava para ele, e Zoro não estava gostando nada daquilo.**

**- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou sem desviar o olhar.**

**A morena voltou a encará-lo e, dessa vez, não estava sorrindo. **

**- Só estou... tentando ter coragem o suficiente. – ela disse simplesmente e pegou a garrafa de vinho mais uma vez.**

**- O que quer dizer com isso? – não que ele _se importasse_ realmente, mas Nico Robin era sua nakama, certo? Era mais que natural que ele se preocupasse caso percebesse que ela estava _estranha_. **

**O sorriso voltou aos lábios da arqueóloga e ela já estava abrindo a boca para respondê-lo quando um barulho do outro lado do convés chamou a atenção dos dois.**

**- COMO SE ATREVE A PEDIR PARA VER A CALCINHA DA MINHA QUERIDA NAMI-CHAN? – Sanji estava segurando o pescoço de Broock com as duas mãos e sacudia o músico para frente e para traz, terrivelmente irritado.**

**- Yo-hoho, estou ficando sem ar...! Não que eu tenha pulmões, JÁ QUE SOU APENAS OSSOS, HOHOHO! – o esqueleto teve a ousadia de brincar, o que só deixou Sanji ainda mais irritado.**

**- CALE-SE, CAVEIRA MALDI... – as palavras e as ações do cozinheiro foram silenciadas quando Luffy e Ussop passaram correndo em direção à cozinha **

**- OE, MUGIWARA! DEVOLVA MINHA CUECA! – Franky corria pelado atrás do capitão e do atirador e só então o loiro lembrou-se dos preciosos _biscoitos-do-amor_ que ainda estavam no forno e que, agora, corriam sério perigo se aqueles três entrassem na cozinha.**

**- Desgraçados! NÃO SE ATREVAM A COMER OS BISCOITOS DO AMOR! – ele disse enquanto corria até seus nakamas e não se deu conta de que ainda segurava o pescoço de Broock e, conseqüentemente, estava arrastando o músico consigo. **

**Chopper e Nami os acompanharam em seguida, preocupados com Broock e antes mesmo que Zoro pudesse perceber, ele e Robin haviam sido esquecidos no convés.**

**- Eles estam bem animados hoje – a morena comentou quando voltou a olhar para o espadachim.**

**- Eles sempre são assim! – Zoro estendeu a mão para pegar a garrafa de vinho outra vez, mas quando já estava prestes a puxá-la para si, a mão de Robin pousou sobre a dele e o impediu de mover a garrafa. Ele sentiu que várias correntes elétricas passavam do corpo dela para o dele e aquilo começou a deixá-lo nervoso, ainda mais quando levantou os olhos e encontrou com o olhar dela. Aquele olhar... o que era aquele fogo que Zoro estava vendo nos olhos dela? Aquele fogo que, ele sabia muito bem, estava prestes a consumi-lo _por inteiro_...**

**- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer a você... Kenshi-san... – ela disse subitamente e, pelo seu tom de voz, o espadachim não tinha total certeza de que queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Bem, não que a escolha fosse realmente dele. – Acho que estou bêbada... – ela se inclinou sobre a mesa, ficando bem próxima dele e sorrindo maliciosamente. **

**Zoro sabia que seu rosto estava começando a ficar vermelho e talvez fosse por essa razão que o sorriso dela estava ficando cada vez maior. _Infernos_, por que essa mulher gostava tanto de brincar assim com ele? Oh, sim... Porque Nico Robin nunca deixava escapar uma oportunidade de provocá-lo! _Você já deveria estar acostumado com isso, Zoro!_**

**Mas ele não estava e nem nunca iria. Desvencilhou-se do toque dela e recuperou o domínio sobre a sua mão, desistindo da garrafa de vinho.**

**- É claro que está! – afastou-se dela, inclinando o corpo para trás e desviando o olhar.**

**- E o que nós fazemos agora, Kenshi-san? – Zoro não esperava aquela pergunta, tão pouco esperava que o tom de voz dela soasse assim_, tão sexy_... Será que era por causa da bebida? _Ou será que... _**

**- O que... o que você quer dizer com isso? – gaguejou, sem mais conseguir ocultar seu nervosismo, conseqüência direta da grande quantidade de adrenalina em seu sangue e das nuances de azul dos olhos dela.**

**- Nada... Foi apenas uma pergunta _inocente..._ – ela sorriu e desviou o olhar para a última garrafa de vinho que restava sobre a mesa. Puxou a garrafa para si e voltou a beber, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto do oceano. **

**Zoro respirou fundo e logo conseguiu ter novamente o domínio sobre seu corpo. _Maldita mulher irritante_, por que ela sempre conseguia deixá-lo nervoso desse jeito? Pegou outra garrafa de _shochu_ e deu a conversa por encerrada. Mas ela, não. **

**- Diga-me, Kenshi-san... alguma vez você já ficou bêbado? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, enquanto ficava de pé e caminhava lentamente até o outro lado da mesa. **

**- Não. Conheço muito bem os meus limites e sei quando devo parar – Zoro respondeu prontamente e sentiu um terrível arrepio na espinha quando percebeu que ela estava se aproximando dele. Desviou o olhar para sua garrafa de _shochu_ e tentou a todo custo ignorá-la – E você... deveria fazer a mesma coisa – e ele não estava se referindo apenas à bebida.**

**Como era de se esperar, qualquer tentativa de ignorar aquela mulher foi em vão, e Zoro percebeu isso no instante em que sentiu aquela voz baixa e _ainda mais sexy do que antes_ sussurrar em seu ouvido, estourar em seus tímpanos e repercutir pelo seu corpo _inteiro_.**

**- ... mas eu não quero parar... Kenshi-san… **

**Zoro sentiu que a bebida descia ardendo por sua garganta e levantou-se de súbito, para logo em seguida começar a se afastar dela. _Infernos_, ela já estava começando a deixá-lo irritado!**

**- Então beba até cair, eu realmente não me importo! – disse rispidamente enquanto se afastava dela e bebia o _shochu_ que restava em sua garrafa, mas deteve seus passos quando sentiu que os dedos dela seguraram seu braço. Zoro ficou imóvel, seu coração batia acelerado e suas mãos suavam, ele percebeu, e essa maldita falta de autocontrole o deixava ainda mais irritado.**

**- Kenshi-san, eu... quero te dizer uma coisa... – ela soltou o braço dele, mas Zoro não conseguiu se mover nem mesmo um centímetro. Estava estático, o ar penetrando em seus pulmões com dificuldade, e ele não sabia exatamente porque se sentia assim. Pelo menos, não até escutar as palavras seguintes – Estou apaixonada por você, Kenshi-san – ela disse com total naturalidade.**

**Zoro quase deixou cair a garrafa que tinhas nas mãos quando finalmente conseguiu assimilar aquelas palavras. Seu rosto estava queimando, assim como o sangue que corria por suas veias e... o que era aquela sensação de arrepio por todo o seu corpo? Quando conseguiu enfim tomar qualquer atitude, virou-se abruptamente para encará-la e, pela expressão de seu rosto, o espadachim estava em estado de choque. Ela só podia estar brincando, certo? _Por favor, diga que é apenas uma brincadeira..._**

**- Você... o quê... como... o que foi que você disse? – perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu falar, mas não esperou pela resposta dela e começou a dar alguns passos para trás. Afinal, o que era aquele brilho estranho que ela tinha em seu olhar? Zoro não sabia explicar, mas tinha a sensação de que aquilo era _perigoso de mais_ para alguém como ele. Robin apenas sorriu _daquela_ _maneira irritantemente sedutora_ que ele tanto detestava.**

**- Eu disse que... – ela começou a dizer enquanto dava alguns passos na direção dele, mas suas palavras, assim como seus passos, foram entrecortadas pelo grito que se ouviu em seguida.**

**- NÃO! NÃO DIGA! – o espadachim estava completamente em pânico. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, suas mãos tremiam e algumas gotas de suor começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto involuntariamente. – Você... você bebeu de mas, Robin... – ele disse quando sentiu a madeira gelada do Sunny em suas costas e percebeu que não tinha mais como andar para trás. Deu as costas para ela e já não sabia mais o que deveria fazer ou dizer. Aquilo só poderia ser efeito da bebida, certo? Não havia outra explicação, ele tentava se convencer. – Você não sabe... não sabe o que está dizendo! – ele encarava a escuridão do oceano, tentando recuperar o controle de si mesmo e tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras. **

**Robin ficou calada por alguns instantes e mesmo sem olhar, Zoro sabia que ela estava sorrindo. Maldição, por que essa mulher insuportável tinha de dizer essas coisas? Por que ela tinha de brincar assim com os sentimentos dele e por que ele tinha de se sentir tão incomodado com as palavras dela? Não era a primeira vez que alguém se declarava para ele, afinal. Muitas outras mulheres já haviam dito a mesma coisa e não foi nem um pouco difícil para ele ignorar aquelas palavras e recusar de pronto os sentimentos delas. Então por quê? Por que esta mesma maldita frase soava tão _perturbadora _quando saia dos lábios de Nico Robin? _E por que você estava tão nervoso, Zoro? Controle-se! _**

**- Receio que não, Kenshi-san. – ela disse sorrindo, aproximando-se dele – Sei muito bem o que estou dizendo e... o que estou sentindo. E eu sei que estou apaixonada por você... – o espadachim se quer respirava quando sentiu as mãos daquela mulher tocando seus braços ou o corpo dela encostando-se ao dele e aquelas palavras... aquelas palavras... – Te amo... te amo, Zoro...**

**O único som que se ouviu em seguida foi o da garrafa de vidro caindo ao chão e se partindo em milhões de pecadinhos, assim como toda a disposição e a vontade que Zoro tinha de fugir da situação. O ar estava cada vez mais raro e ele já não sabia mais se seu coração estava mesmo batendo ou se havia parado de vez. Bem, não importava. Nada mais importava, na verdade. Nada mais tinha qualquer sentido, somente aquelas palavras. Aquele toque apertado em seus braços e o calor daquele corpo contra o seu, ou aquela boca macia que mordia delicadamente a orelha dele e quase o fazia perder a cabeça completamente até que...**

**- NÃO SE ATREVA, CAPITÃO DE MERDA! – Luffy saiu correndo da cozinha e Sanji o perseguia, proclamando ameaças de todos os tipos contra o capitão – VOU TE DEIXAR SEM COMIDA POR UM MÊS SE VOCÊ COMER OS PRECIOSOS _BISCOITOS-DO-AMOR!_**

**Não demorou muito para que o resto da tripulação voltasse ao convés e Robin separou-se do espadachim antes que seus nakamas chegassem perto o bastante para perceber qualquer coisa. Sanji conseguiu alcançar Luffy e recuperar os biscoitos e logo em seguida, com um chute, arremessou o capitão contra uma das paredes do Sunny, causando danos ao navio. Por sorte, Franky não percebeu, já que estava muito ocupado chamando Robin para dançar ao som do violino alegre de Broock, fato que deixou o cozinheiro novamente desesperado. Chopper correu até Luffy, que agora já tinha um dente quebrado e um enorme galo na cabeça, enquanto que Ussop e Nami se limitaram a trazer mais pratos de comida para a mesa. **

**- Você não vai acreditar, Zoro! Luffy quebrou a geladeira e quase colocou fogo na cozinha só para... Zoro? – Ussop parou de falar quando percebeu que o espadachim não estava ouvindo uma única palavra – Oe, Zoro... você está bem?**

**Ussop começou a se aproximar um pouco e ainda tentou, com algumas palavras, trazer o espadachim de volta à realidade. Inútil... porque a única coisa que Zoro conseguia ouvir era...**

"**_Não pode ser..."_ – foi o que ele pensou quando finalmente conseguiu pensar em qualquer coisa que não fossem _aquelas malditas palavras_. Respirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos com força –_ "Não pode ser... isso não está acontecendo!" _– o espadachim permanecia estático e levou alguns incontáveis minutos para finalmente recuperar os sentidos. **

**- Zoro! Estou falando com… – Ussop já estava bem perto dele, mas suas palavras foram entrecortadas quando Zoro levou as mãos até a cabeça e respirou fundo, antes de balbuciar qualquer coisa como _preciso-de-mais-bebida_ e começou a caminhar até a adega, ignorando completamente a presença do atirador –... Estranho! – foi o que Ussop falou, uma sobrancelha erguida em sua testa, enquanto ele voltava para mesa e sentava ao lado de Nami.**

**- O quê? O que é estranho, Ussop? – a ruiva perguntou, voltando-se para o atirador.**

**- Zoro está estranho! Eu falei com ele, mas ele pareceu não escutar e depois saiu dizendo que ia beber mais...**

**- Oh, isso! Eu não acho que seja estranho. Aquele cara só pensa em beber, de qualquer forma. **

**- Isso é verdade. Mas tinha algo errado com ele... – Ussop colocou uma mão no queixo e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, adquirindo uma expressão pensativa – Ele estava pálido! Parecia mais que estava preocupado com alguma coisa... alguma coisa que não deveria acontecer, mas que aconteceu! **

**- Algo que não deveria acontecer... – Nami repetiu e imediatamente voltou seu olhar para o outro lado da mesa, a procura da arqueóloga do bando. Os olhos na navegadora se arregalaram quando um pensamento súbito lhe ocorreu – **_**"Será que Robin finalmente..."**_** – ela pensou e logo um sorriso meigo surgiu em seus lábios – Não se preocupe com esse idiota, Ussop! Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bem.**

**O atirador ainda divagou sobre o assunto por algum tempo, mas desviou o foco de seus pensamentos quando Luffy e Chopper se aproximaram e os três começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos. A noite seguiu agitada e todos estavam tão envolvidos em seus próprios assuntos que se quer perceberam que Zoro estava distante, sentado em um canto isolado do convés e cercado de garrafas de vinho. Seu rosto não mostrava qualquer expressão, mas a verdade é que o espadachim estava totalmente perdido ao som daquelas **_**malditas palavras**_** e assim ficou durante toda a noite, até que foi vencido pelo sono. Muito embora, é claro, nem mesmo em sonhos Roronoa Zoro conseguiu deixar de ouvir aquela voz... **

**

* * *

**

( _**But I will go down with this ship**_ )

( _**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_ )

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOoooO~**

Não conseguia mais pensar direito ou entender aquilo que estava sentindo. _Qual é o problema afinal, Zoro?_ Ele apenas deveria dizer duas palavras... Oh, sim! Duas palavras eram o suficiente para que aquela mulher se afastasse e para que o espadachim pudesse recuperar o domínio sobre seu próprio corpo e _sobre seus sentimentos..._ Somente duas palavras e tudo estava acabado!

"_Não posso..."_ – ele queria dizer, mas aquelas duas palavras nunca iriam se materializar. _Por que, Zoro? Por que você não conseguia recusar?_ Talvez Nico Robin estivesse perto de mais, seu olhar fixo nas esmeraldas verdes do espadachim, sua respiração ofegante e aquele cheiro... Aquele cheiro que, Zoro sabia muito bem, iria deixá-lo maluco a qualquer instante. Ele conseguia ouvir batidas descompassadas de um coração, mas já não sabia mais se era o dele ou se era o dela. E aquilo não importava, na verdade.

- Por quê...? – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu balbuciar enquanto tentava a todo custo não perder a cabeça completamente, embriagado com o perfume que emanava do corpo dela – Por que eu? – por mais que tentasse, não podia entender o que uma mulher como ela poderia ter visto em alguém como ele a ponto de se apaixonar. Oh, sim... Porque agora Roronoa Zoro tinha total certeza de que Nico Robin estava realmente apaixonada por ele e que aquela declaração não havia sido uma mera provocação por conta da bebida.

- Eu não sei, Kenshi-san – ela disse sorrindo, em um tom de voz carregado de segundas e terceiras intenções, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dele lentamente e pousava seu olhar sobre os lábios trêmulos do espadachim – Mas eu vou descobrir...

Ele sentiu uma pontada de desespero percorrer-lhe o corpo quando os lábios de Nico Robin tocaram os dele, mas não conseguiu ter qualquer outra reação que não fosse a de corresponder aquele beijo e se amaldiçoou por isso. _Que merda, Zoro! Por que você tinha que ser tão fraco?_ Bom, ao menos agora ele tinha um _bom_ motivo para justificar o fato de que não conseguia respirar direito e ele sentia que não iria parar, mesmo que morresse sufocado com aquele contato tão íntimo que arrancava todo o oxigênio de seus pulmões. O beijo começou sutil, mas não demorou muito para se tornar selvagem e intenso. Bocas que_ se buscam em desespero, se encontram e se esmagam... _Encaixam-se perfeitamente, como se fossem moldadas uma para a outra e...

... _Droga!_ O gosto daquela mulher era melhor e muito mais embriagante do que qualquer bebida que ele já tinha provado em toda a sua vida e Zoro sabia muito bem que estava prestes a ficar completamente viciado naquele sabor. _Prestes a se render completamente__..._

"_O que você está fazendo, idiota?"_ – ele pensou, irritado. Aquilo não estava certo, afinal! Ele deveria recusar os sentimentos dela e... _Veja o que você está fazendo, Zoro!_ Oh, não... aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, não deveria...

Mas não era algo que ele realmente pudesse evitar, afinal. Não podia e _não queria_ evitar! Não quis pensar em mais nada, apenas em se perder naqueles lábios e embriagar-se com aquele gosto, aquele cheiro, o toque das mãos dela percorrendo suas costas, _por baixo da camisa..._

Separaram-se quando seus pulmões reclamaram o ar que faltava. Seus olhares se encontravam novamente e foi então que Zoro percebeu que o rosto dela estava corando. E teve a certeza de que nunca viu aquela mulher tão linda em toda a sua vida.

- Acho que... é melhor voltarmos para o navio, Kenshi-san – ela disse sorrindo, quando enfim conseguiu recuperar o controle de sua respiração. Desvencilhou-se dele lentamente e em seguida começou a caminhar na direção que os levaria de volta até a praia, onde o Sunny estava ancorado.

O espadachim permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, sem entender exatamente o que significava aquele frio no estômago que _ainda_ estava sentindo. Ainda levou algum tempo para assimilar com clareza aquele turbilhão de emoções que sentia e quando por fim conseguiu entender-se, percebeu que não estava se sentindo nem um pouco arrependido do que fizera, e isso o deixava nervoso.

"_Aquela mulher estúpida tem um gosto bom_..." – ele pensou enquanto tocava os próprios lábios com os dedos, seus olhos fixos na silhueta de Nico Robin afastando-se dele e...

_...__o que você poderia fazer quanto a isso, Zoro?_ Como ele poderia recusar _aquelas palavras_ se já havia caído na armadilha daquela _maldita mulher_...? Oh, sim... Agora era tarde de mais! Porque ele poderia, com algum esforço e muita boa vontade, ignorar aquelas palavras, mas sabia melhor do que nunca que seria impossível fazer a mesma coisa com aquele beijo... _e_ _você está completamente perdido, Zoro..._

"_... eu desisto..."_ - Ótimo! Se ela queria deixá-lo louco, ela havia conseguido! Louco, totalmente. Não havia outra explicação cabível para explicar o fato dele dar alguns passos na direção dela e segurar seu braço, impedindo-a de caminhar. _Ela já havia feito isso com ele tantas vezes..._

- Kenshi-san...?

Robin voltou-se para ele, surpreendida com aquela súbita reação. As nuances dela encontraram com as dele outra vez e, mais uma vez, Zoro sentiu todas aquelas sensações percorrendo seu corpo. Medo, raiva, desejo, prazer. A adrenalina corria descontrolada em suas veias e mesmo que seu bom senso lhe gritasse que aquilo não estava certo e que ele não deveria se envolver com _uma nakama_, ele não ouvia mais... Somente uma voz e uma pergunta pairavam em sua mente naquele momento:

_Quando foi que você se apaixonou por Nico Robin, Zoro?_

Ele não sabia responder. Mas não importava, de qualquer forma. Por que se preocupar com bom senso ou perguntas tolas quando ele tinha aquela _mulher irritante_ bem ali, na sua frente. _Tão perto... Ao alcance de suas mãos... _E então ele teve a certeza de que não poderia recusar aqueles sentimentos. Não podia e _não queria_! Oh, sim... Porque tudo o que ele precisava era estar com aquela _mulher irritante_, compartilhar seus _sorrisos irritantes_, tocar sua pele macia e provar seus lábios outra vez... _Outras vezes_. _Tantas_ e _quantas_ vezes ele pudesse agüentar antes de perder o oxigênio completamente.

- Não precisamos voltar ainda... – foi o que ele disse antes de puxá-la para si e colar seus lábios nos dela novamente, sentindo todas aquelas emoções percorrerem seu corpo em descargas elétricas desenfreadas que passavam de um corpo para o outro num fluxo perfeito, como se tivessem sido feitos _unicamente para se entregarem um ao outro..._

E já não tinha mais importância o fato de que o coração dele estava prestes a saltar para fora do corpo, ou que suas mãos estavam suando e seu sangue estava fervendo por dentro. Pouco importava agora se aquela mulher era sua nakama e que se envolver com ela seria trair sua promessa de nunca se render e ferir o seu orgulho. Pedaços de orgulho espalhados pelo chão, como o vidro que se despedaça... Mas isso não importava.

_Porque você já havia se rendido antes mesmo daquela guerra começar, Zoro..._

_...  
_

**( _There will be no _**_**white flag**_**_ above my door_ )**

**( _I'm in love and always will be_ )**

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOoooO~**

"_Renda-se, como eu me rendi. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como eu mergulhei. Não se preocupe em entender, viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento…" (Clarice L.)_

… end**.**

**

* * *

**

OMG, ainda não acredito que escrevi isso D:

Minha primeira Zoro&Robin, não sei nem o que dizer *-* Apesar de que eu não acho que tenha ficado lá essas coisas... D: Na real, ficou bem bobinha, OOC e nada linear, mas fazer o quê! Criatividade é um dom divino que eu certamente não recebi ;D

Além disso, isso é um presente de aniversário para a **Cristianny**, minha argentina mais amada *-* E, sim, a versão original dessa história foi escrita em espanhol D: O que a gente não faz pelos amigos, viu ;D

Estou postando em português especialmente para algumas pessoas mais que especiais, que aturaram meus surtos no msn e me animaram dizendo que a história não estava ruim, dooooces mentiras *-* **Yu**, **Jana**, **Gilson**, **Samuel**, **Edu** e **Ju**, a maioria de vocês não conhece OP, mas ainda assim ficaram lendo essa droga, eu já disse hoje que eu amo vocês? *-* QQS

Além disso, todas as partes _ecchi_ dedico ao _meu_ **Luffy**, que me deu inspiração pra escrever essas coisas tensas enquanto me assediava via msn *-* QSS TE ADORO, SEU BESTA D:

E também quero dedicar isso para a **Marii**, que estava muito ocupada planejando sua ida ao show do Green Day para ler essa coisa, mas agora que o show já passou e ela já teve um milhão de sonhos com o **Mike** vestido de coelho [?], eu vou forçar ela a ler também e a me deixar um review enorme com infinitos xingamentos, claro 8D Q

Deixando isso de lado... é isso! ;D q

Ninguém pode dizer que não tentei, e. Espero que tenha ficado razoável, ao menos.


End file.
